


День уважения сорняков

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Life in Russia, dispute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Спор о том, чем полезна полынь, полынный чай и сорняки в огороде.





	День уважения сорняков

— Ну вот, опять сорняк, — вздохнул Ваня, склоняясь над какой-то жухлой травкой и скорбно качая головой. — Придётся вырвать…

— Стой, Russia! — Альфред наскочил на него, как тайфун. — Как ты смеешь обрывать жизнь беззащитной травки?!

Брагинский посмотрел на беснующегося праведным гневом Джонса и приподнял бровь:

— Ну… если я не уберу сорняк, помидоры, которые должны здесь вырасти, не взойдут. Хочешь сказать, потом будешь есть, — он быстро глянул на нарушительницу растительной гармонии, принюхался и отодвинулся, — полынь?

Америка надулся, и в его взгляде на миг промелькнула такая маниакальная искра, что даже «Империи зла» стало не по себе:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Не лишай жизни это несчастное растение! В такой день это будет грехом на твоей и так не белой душе!

— В такой день? — Иван достал из кармана старенький Нокиа и полез в календарь. — А что сегодня за день? 28 марта… Это что, какой-то очередной американский бред… в смысле, праздник?

— Да! — Альфред был настолько увлечён защитой полыни, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что его праздники, мягко говоря, не оценили.

— Хм, и в чём его суть? Так, молчи, я сам! — Россия ладонью накрыл рот пытавшегося уже пуститься в объяснения американца и, подняв светлый лик к чистым небесам, окунулся в раздумья. — Эмм… это день массового схождения с ума и влюблённости в бесполезную траву? — Джонс негодующе замычал. - Нет? Ну ладно. Это… это праздник чествования полыни? Тоже нет? Ну ладно, объясни, — рука Брагинского выпустила болтливый рот из своего плена.

— Это день уважения сорняков! — выпалил Альфред, немного восстановив дыхание.

Иван посмотрел на него взглядом, а ля «Федя, ты псих… немножечко… самую малость…»:

— Зачем уважать то, что не приносит пользы?

— Тугодум ты, Russia, — махнул рукой уязвлённый Америка.

— Так-так-так, значит вот оно как! А ты у нас прямо Фрэдди — светлая голова, — в голосе России звучала искренняя издёвка, но Альфред то ли ошибся со своим диагнозом и отправил его не тому, то ли ещё по каким-то причинам этого не замечал. — Ну-ка, малыш, поясни старому дяде — зачем уважать полынь?

— Она полезная. Из неё лекарства делают. А ещё полынь оказывает положительный эффект при возникновении проблем с желудком…

— А я говорил тебе, Федя — не ешь клубнику прямо с грядки. Если бы ты меня послушал, никакой желудок сейчас не болел.

— Ой, а тебе лишь бы поязвить! Сок полыни вызывает аппетит…

— Извиняюсь, но тебе, Федя, это не нужно — ты и так ешь за семерых. Вон пузико какое.

— Прекрати меня унижать! — страшно заорал покрасневший американец, приблизившись к самому лицу угорающего русского.

Тот приподнял руки в примиряющем жесте и сгрёб пискнувшего от неожиданности Альфреда в свои медвежьи объятья.

— Да ладно, кончай сердиться, Федя, — проурчал Ванька, поглаживая растрёпанную блондинистую шевелюру янки. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я просто шучу.

— Хороши шутки!

— К тому же, я прекрасно осведомлён в полезности полыни, — продолжал Брагинский. — Она успокаивает нервную систему, снижает возбудимость и устраняет бессонницу.

— В самом деле? Это из-за неё тебя ночью не добудишься, как этого… как его там…

— Добрыню Никитича?

— Да!

Иван с улыбкой покачал головой:

— Я сладкоежка, а эта травка насто-о-о-олько горькая, что есть её может или мазохист, — он незаметно для американца обхватил тонкий росток большим и указательным пальцем, — или отчаявшийся получить помощь в больнице, — рывок, и Альфред заорал во всю мощь лёгких:

— А-а-а-а-а!!! Что ты наделал?! Сегодня нельзя уничтожать сорняки, их надо уважать!

— Извини, Федь, но помидоры я люблю больше, — Ваня виновато улыбнулся и протянул пожухлый, но вполне ещё живой росток находящемуся в прострации Джонсу. - На, лекарь, посади где-нибудь подальше от моего огорода.

 

***

 

— Что это? — Альфред отвинтил крышку термоса и с интересом принюхался к его содержимому.

После приведения грядок в надлежащий порядок Россия решил загладить свою вину перед обиженным Америкой и предложил ему отправиться на речку. С собой два парня взяли лишь небольшой коврик — чтобы было на чём сидеть, — пару бутербродов и два термоса — один с чаем, другой непонятно с чем. Именно им и заинтересовался любопытный Джонс.

В ответ на вопрос Брагинский оторвался от созерцания спокойной водной глади и на полном серьёзе пожал плечами.

— Ты что, даже не знаешь, что готовишь? — фыркнул Альфред, мстя за «пузико».

— А ты попробуй.

— А это не яд, случаем?

Иван звучно расхохотался в ответ на такое нелепое предположение:

— Яд? Дорогой Федя, ты не настолько серьёзная шишка, чтобы изводить на тебя мой бесценный запас токсина ботулизма.

— Ха-ха-ха, верх юмора, — Джонс с некоторым беспокойством окинул русского взглядом и поднёс термос ко рту.

«Ну Бог с ним, чем чёрт не шутит! Авось реально не отравит, ему это не на руку…»

Глоток и…

— Ф-фу!!! Какая гадость!!! — Брагинский, улыбаясь, наблюдал за тем, как Альфред плевался и поскорее полоскал рот мятным чаем (который, кстати, до тех пор не переносил). — Ч-что это за мерзость?! Иван!!!

— Да ладно тебе, гурман, — русский поднял термос и, поморщившись, выпил оставшиеся на дне капли. — Это полынный чай.

— Ч-что?!

— Да, простой полынный чай. Ты так отважно защищал от меня это растение, что я подумал, неплохо было бы приготовить что-нибудь для твоего… кхгм… просвещения. И живот от такой настойки сразу пройдёт…

— Знаешь, Russia, не только живот — вся жизнь пройдёт! Ты почему не сказал мне, что полынь такая горькая?!

— Забыл, — удручённо протянул Ванька.

— Голову бы забыл, выдумщик, — обиделся американец и пошлёпал к воде. — Пойду, искупаюсь.

— Вода ещё минусовая, уверен?

— Я только что чуть не подох от твоей полыни, теперь могу голышом по сугробам ходить — как с гуся вода.

— Как пожелаешь, — Россия пожал плечами, наблюдая за стоящим по пояс в реке Альфредом.

С того самого дня прошло уже несколько праздников уважения сорняков, однако Америка больше не вставал на их защиту. И из незнакомых термосов незнакомую жидкость не пил.

Так, на всякий случай.


End file.
